Dimidium meae
by Anzhelika Ksyusha
Summary: Dos almas heridas buscaban consuelo entre ellos; apartar de su piel aquellas cicatrices invisibles que los marcaban como desdichados. La historia de una bielorrusa frívola y un charlatán koreano del sur.
1. I Primo Conventu

_Disclaimer_: Ni Korea, ni Belarus, ni Russia, ni ninguno de sus personajes tan fangirleantes(?) son de mi propiedad, todo es por obra y gracia de Hidekaz Himaruya-sama.

_Advertencias_: Malas palabras dichas -y no dichas- por la boquita de Belarus, occ.

* * *

Toris estaba preocupado. Natalia esa semana se había comportado tan extraña; siempre era algo huraña y reservada pero la situación estaba alcanzando un limite bastante alarmante. La nación báltica apenas salía para probar bocado y ya; no hablaba, no se enojaba, no regañaba a Letonia por decir "mentiras" (aunque realmente no fuesen más que verdades; hecho que nadie se molestó en recalcarle) ni nada. Parecía una fina muñeca de porcelana, siempre estando con cara de póker de la que ni siquiera su hermana mayor la podía hacer cambiar (aunque valga decir, pensó Toris conpugido, que Yekaterina _no_ era precisamente la persona favorita de la chica).

Lituania si que tenía una idea de quién podría hacer reaccionar a la chica, pero, ¿acaso alguien podía hacer que Russia hablara con ella? Eso era tan difícil como que Letonia se pusiese a mentir con experiencia, o a Estonia poniéndose un tutú rosa (Ew, pensó el chico, borrando la imagen mental) o a Ukrania siendo igual de malévola que Russia. Pensó en su hermana Yekaterina que probablemente era la única que Russia tomaba relativamente en cuenta, pero ella estaba tan asustada de él, ¡y aún no le pagaba el gas!

—Olvídalo, Lituania—le dijo resultamente un inesperado Polonia cuando le expresó su inquietud a su amigo. Lituania suspiró, pero realmente no había nada que él pudiese hacer. Si fuera un poco menos cobarde hablaría con Russia él mismo, pero tal parece que esos días habían quedado atrás con el Gran Ducado.

—Supongo que realmente, aparte de intentar hacer que Belarus-chan hable con otra cosa que no sean monosílabos, no puedo hacer mucho por ella—aceptó algo derrotado. Polonia bufó, su amigo siempre tan altruista, pensó.

—Lituania, ósea como que creo que te hacen falta vacaciones, amigo. Ya sabes, _descansar_—dijo pronunciando con comillas imaginarias la última palabra. Lituania le miró inseguro, más Feliks no había terminado—. Ya sabes lo dictador y gran bastardo que es Ru-

El chico de cabello más largo le tapó la boca mirando repetidamente a todos lados, como si alguién hubiese espiado lo casi dicho por su amigo rubio.

—Las paredes oyen, Polonia—el mencionado rodó los ojos, más no insistió. Ya sabía como se ponía de nervioso el lituano por culpa de se detestable ruso.

—Oye, ¿esa no es Belarus?

Toris, que hasta ese momento aún lo tenía cautivo lo soltó rápidamente y se encaminó (corrió) hacía la dirección en que se mobilizaba Natalia. Feliks frunció el seño sintiéndose ignorado, más todo lo que hizo al final fue mover la cabeza de izquierda a derecha en símbolo de negación; que masoquista podía llegar a ser Toris.

—¡SEÑORITA BELARUS!—Natalia, que hasta se momento había salido de su cuarto forzosamente, ni siquiera se dio la vuelta más si paró sus pasos haciéndole ver que le escuchaba de mala gana. Lituania paró detrás de ella y preguntó, con una débil sonrisa—. ¿Como está?—la joven se crispó ligeramente por la pregunta, más su fiel inexpresividad no lo reflejaba.

—Bien—pronunció secamente, ¿que coño quería Lituania?

—Vera, quería saber si aceptar a mi invitación de...—Pero la Arvsloskaya no lo dejó terminar pues nuevamente comenzó a caminar. Toris hizo un último intento—. ¿Va a ver a Russia?

Natalia esta vez paró y se volteó, y Toris sintió un escalofrio recorriendo su espina dorsal. La mirada de la chica era tan fría que facilmente podría congelar el agua más rápido que una nevera.

—No.

Fue todo lo que dijo, desapareciéndo tal cual como la niebla.

.

.

.

___—_Hermano_—_Belarus lo miró, y su mirada tan carente de sentimientos se suavizó casi de inmediato al ver a la persona más importante para ella. La única especial.

_—Hola, Belarus—saludó Ivan con una sonrisa, más la chica se dio cuenta que se encontraba exageradamente lejos, como si temiese que ella se le fuese a abalanzar y empezar a demandar que se casaran. Le dolió un poco, pero ignoró el sentimiento de malestar que se instaló en su bilis._

_—Hermano mayor, ¿ha pasado algo?—Natalia no sabía porqué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Esperaba que no fuese realmente algo malo._

_—Nada malo, hermanita. Nada malo. Pero... ¡Estoy feliz!-Ella lo miró con algo de alegría, después de todo la felicidad de su hermano era la suya—. Por eso he decidido que tú seas la primera en saber de mi noviazgo con China._

_Sintió un clic._

_Y el como su interior se fragmentaba en pedazos._

_._

_._

_._

"No me jodas"

No recordaba hace cuanto no se sentía tan mal, quizá cuando involuntariamente se separó de su hermano para servir a Lituania en el siglo IX. Quizá esto era peor, y las palabras de Russia luego de eso...

" ¿Estás feliz por mi, Belarus?" Y algo en la mirada del hombre hizo que ella respondiese con una mentira.

"C-Claro que si" Y una falsa sonrisa se trató de dibujar en sus delgados labios. Se sentía como la mierda, literalmente.

_._

_._

_._

Cerró los ojos violentamente, como si el recuerdo fuese a desvanecerse de su cerebro con la sola acción. No importaba donde estuviese, las palabras de Russia la perseguian constantemente tal y como si fuese su propia sombra. Ni siquiera podía estar echada en su alcoba dormida porque todos y cada uno de sus sueños...eran de él. Más concretamente de _ellos_. Haciendo todo lo que Natalia le hubiese gustado hacer con su hermano.

La envidia, los celos y la posesividad la estaban llevando por un inevitable acantilado de agonía. Por primera vez en su vida...Natalia no quería estar allí. Y el solo saber la felicidad que sentiría su amado al saberse de sus ganas de irse solo acrecentaba su malestar. Quizá fuese lo mejor. Lo haría apenas la oportunidad se le fuese ofrecida.

.

.

.

Es 1994 y Natalia Arvsloskaya ya sabe cual ser su próximo destino. Hacer que su hermano la dejara ir no fue algo difícil y, la nación escuchó a escondidas una conversación, en que el que China se mudaría a donde el ruso "de vacaciones" era el tema a discutir. Natalia sintió arcadas.

—Si, claro—ironizó, el varón seguro esperó a que ella se fuese o algo así. "Sin interrupciones" parecía que poner un papel ahí, en el cuarto de Russia, resumiría enormemente la situación en un soberano ´oh´.

Corea del Sur era su destino. Ciertamente las reuniones internacionales a las que iban conocer a cada país no era algo gratificante para la chica ni de lejos. Mantenía algunas relaciones cordiales pero generalmente era como si no estuviese. Russia era quién se encargaba de socializar, ella nunca se despegaba de su lado tal como un guardaespaldas y todos los países rápidamente desistieron de intentar hacer amistad con ella (Y luego de presenciar de primera mano su habilidad innata con el cuchillo mucho menos)

Aún así, inesperadamente los gobiernos de Belarus y Corea del Sur habían comenzado a mantener buenas relaciones diplomáticas pese a lo lejos que se hallaban. De hecho, el embajador que iría a Corea se encargaría, por acuerdo del gobierno de la República de Belarus, hacer un pacto de alianza. Era obviamente la misma Belarus quién lo haría; su jefe le había manifestado que sería una buena idea que fuese y ella aprovechó ese momento para escapar.

La joven de larga cabellera frunció el entrecejo, pensando en la nación a la que ir a a hospedarse. Sinceramente no lo recordaba muy bien, pero a su mente llegaban pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos de un efusivo Corea acosando a un China hasteado. Apenas parpadeó, ¿sería posible que ése sujeto amase al chino? Sería como ella...Probablemente también estuviese pasando por lo mismo...

Natalia nunca se consideró misericordiosa. Ella era fría y dura, hace varios años atrás algo ingenua e idealista pero siendo fácilmente marcada por las guerras. Y el dolor. Sin embargo por vez primera en mucho tiempo sintió algo de simpatía...Simpatía por se sujeto.

El sonido de la voz de una mujer anunciando el próximo vuelo y los pasos pesados de Natalia arrastrando una maleta eran el claro indicio de su ida inmediata al lejano país oriental.

.

.

.

Miró con interés el paisaje. Realmente Corea era bonito, decidió. Empezando por su ambiente el cual era muy diferente del de ella o cualquiera de los Ex países de la Unión Sobiética. No era frio glaciar y había tanta vegetación y variedad de plantas. El sol brillaba alegremente contrario al humor de la bielorusa. Si no fuese por los acontecimientos detrás de su hundimiento, habría sonreido levemente al observar un ramo de girasoles bien cuidados en una floreria.

Una voz la despertó de sus cavilaciones.

—Te estaba esperando. Así que tú eres Rusia Blanca, da-ze—ella se tensó ante la mención de su hermano, aunque solo fuese aquel curioso apodo que el pueblo coreano le había puesto a su propio pueblo báltico. Se dio la vuelta encontrándose con un joven delgado, alto, con un cabello desordenado color caoba haciendo juego con sus vivaces ojos y un curioso rulo que parecía sobresalir de la cabellera alborotada. Alzó una ceja casi por instinto, no se esperaba encontrarlo hasta, por lo menos, una hora más.

—No esperaba verlo tan pronto—dijo exteriorizándo sus pasados pensamientos. Su tono de voz era rígido pero sorprendentemente cortés, después de todo el coreano no era una nación tratando de conspirar con el idealista (para ella) sueño de Iván, sino un aliado.

—Pensé que a lo mejor podrías haberte perdido, Rusia Blanca...Uhm—colocó dos de sus dedos apoyados en el mentón, luciendo pensamiento. No se dio cuenta de que Belarus nuevamente se había tensado—. Oye, no digo que el nombre no sea genial, da-ze. Pero preferíria llamarte por tu nombre...

—Belarus—dijo como si fuese la cosa más obvia, que lo era, después de todo, tenían una alianza, ¡debería saberlo!

—No, no tu nombre de país, da-ze. El real, ya sabes. Vas a estar por aquí una temporada—se rascó la parte posterior de su nuca con una ligera risilla. Natalia no detectó miedo ni nerviosismo; Corea del Sur no le tenía miedo. Parpadeó, era la primera vez que un país no le temía -quitando al bastardo masoquista, al idiota del pony y a su hermana acaparadora-.

Decidió decircelo.

—Natalia Arvsloskaya—y el joven (no tan joven) sonrió cálidamente, Natalia sintió que extrañamente su sonrisa era casi tan radiante como el sol. "Oh, dios. Que tonterias estoy pensando" dijo algo asqueada, lo que había dicho bien podía equiparar a compararse con esas cartas sosas y aburridas de películas gringas de bajo presupuesto.

"Que hipócrita, si fuese Ivan le dedicaría un altar y todo..." dijo una vocecita en lo profundo de su subcosciente, la cual Natalia no pudo negar pese a sus ganas.

—¡Natalia es un lindo nombre, da-ze!, el mio es Im Yong Soo, pero puedes decirme solo Yong Soo, ¿vale Natalia?—pronunció con otra gran sonrisa, la otra solo asintió silenciosamente. La verdad es que la idea de tratarse por el nombre no se le hacía nada tentadora. Para nada.

Corea no se dejó amedrentar por su rostro de póker, y con rostro entusiasta la llevó hasta su casa.

"Me he equivocado. Dudo mucho que esté enamorado de China. No podría lucir tan feliz..." divagó Belarus, y soltó un disimulado suspiro. No sabía porqué, pero de verdad la idea de haber encontrado alguien que entendiera sus sentimientos le era...egoistamente agradable.

* * *

_Continuara ..._


	2. II Revelationum

_Disclaimer_: Ni Korea, ni Belarus, ni Russia, ni ninguno de sus personajes tan fangirleantes(?) son de mi propiedad, todo es por obra y gracia de Hidekaz Himaruya-sama.

_Advertencias_: Malas palabras dichas -y no dichas- por la boquita de Belarus, occ.

Agradecimientos a Dazaru Kimchibun, GriisleChan y nami.

**Notas:** No lo había mencionado pero el título del fic está en latín, que vendría siendo algo así como "Mi otra mitad".

* * *

—Le digo que no—masculló la bielorrusa.

—¡Eh!, ¿por qué no? Nos divertiriamos mucho, da-ze.

Silencio.

—No.

—¡Eres muy díficil, da-ze! Es mucho mejor que te quedes aquí, podríamos divertirnos jugando videojuegos juntos, quizá StarCraft o Ragnarok...¿porque sabes que se inventaron en Corea, no?—Yong Soo agarró la maleta de Natalia y rápidamente la metió en una de las habitaciones, al lado de la de él más concretamente, dejando a Natalia con la palabra en la boca.

Suspiró. Éste tipo era imposible.

Palpó su cuchillo, habilmente escondido en su vestido. Sería tan fácil usarlo, deberas que si...Pero recordó el (futuro) pacto y el cómo su jéfe Aleksandr Lukashe estaría muy enojado con ella por ocasionar una guerra con su exasperando aliado...

"No hay de otra." miró casi con tristeza su arma, la cual había dejado de estar escondida en su vestimenta para pasar a juguetear entre sus blancos dedos.

Yong se volteó justo para corear un:

—Los cuchillos también se inventaron en Corea, da-ze.

Una venita le saltó a la ciel. Como se parecía al gringo ése, con razón eran íntimos amigos.

.

.

.

—¿Cómo se llama esto?—interrogó mirando el platillo extraño pero de buen ver, nada que ver (menos mal) con los platillos incomestibles de Inglaterra o las hamburguesas grasosas de Estados Unidos (según los comentarios textuales de los susodichos países).

—¡Es la especialidad de mi casa, da-ze! Esto—señaló lo que parecía ser carne al fuego con bastantes especias aderezadas—, se llama bulgogi. Y esto que estoy comiendo es kimchi—dio un bocado a la gran pila de vegetales salteados a la vez que lo decía—. Debes probarlo, Natalia, ¡es delicioso!

Natalia no respondió pero si se sirvió, aunque en una cantidad mucho menor que la nación, lo miró de reojo antes de dar un pequeño bocado con sus temblorosos palillos. Era la primera vez que usaba estos extraños cubiertos tan incómodos para comer, pero para ser su primer intento no estaba mal. Al menos no se le había caído.

—¿Está bueno?—los expresivos ojos de Yong Soo se le quedaron viendo, haciéndo que la chica se sintiese algo extraña. Inesperadamente se sentía a gusto en el pequeño comedor, no era ni la mitad de grande que el de su casa, pero no estaban presentes esos tensos silencios y miradas nerviosas que habitaban comunmente en la casa rusa.

—Lo está—y no mentía, era un poco salado para su gusto pero realmente estaba bastante bueno.

Corea sonrió.

—¡Qué bueno, da-ze! Lo he hecho por ti, después de todo—"¿Por mi?" se preguntó para si misma, con confusión. No es como que había hecho algo por él, aparte de ser huraña y tratarlo con evidente frialdad. Aún así el peli-marrón no lo veía de la misma manera.

Se preguntó de que planeta era.

Y lo que dijo a continuación la sorprendió hasta a ella misma.

—Gracias por todo—ella jamás había dicho esa palabra, _Gracias._ Pero había valorado que él se molestase en hacerle la comida (sólo por ella), invitado (o arrastrado) a vivir en su casa y tratarla tan amablemente pese a su mal cáracter. Era algo exasperante para ella, pero...

"Creo que puedo vivir con ello."

Yong Soo parpadeó, y después la miró afablemente.

—Sabía que estaban equivocados, da-ze. Eres muy mona Natalia.

Y ella se sonrojó ligeramente por la verguenza, y fingiendo enojo siguió comiendo su comida agarrando sus palillos con mucha fuerza, casi como si fuesen sus queridos cuchillos. Corea siguió parloteando de cada pequeña cosa de su país, donde la chica apenas entendió la mitad de lo que parloteó («¿No sabías que Japón se plagió el manga?, ¡su nombre real son mahwa!»). Pero tenía que admitir, aunque fuese sólo para sus adentros, que por primera vez en muchos años había _bajado la guardia. _La tensión en sus hombros se había relajado y no tenía que estar vigilando constantemente a cada uno de los países (Russia incluido, pero por otros motivos).

Si, definitivamente podía acostumbrarse.

.

.

.

—¡No es así, Yao-hyung!

Se podía escuchar esa exclamación desde detrás de la puerta, donde la chica justamente se encontraba regresando de buscar un vaso con agua. Natalia ladeó la cabeza, por primera vez en el día se le escuchaba al coreano un tono...como a la defensiva. Era extraño, y estaba segura de que ése "Yao-hyung" era China.

A pesar de ser una acosadora se sintió algo estúpida espiando la conversación, pero tenía que asegurarse de si Corea sentía lo mismo que ella sentía por Russia. Lo descartaba, pero aún la inquietud rondaba por su cabeza en contadas ocasiones. Se paró detrás de la puerta a uno de sus costados, volteando el rostro hacía otro lado. Ahora si se sentía patética.

—Belarus es una buena chica, ¡no le haría daño a una mosca, da-ze!—Belarus arqueó una ceja. Oh, estaban hablando de ella. Lógico que se preocuparan por él, estando con alguién como ella, divagó con amargura. Aún así Yong Soo la estaba defendiendo (exágeradamente, pero lo estaba haciendo).

"Ingenuo, he aplastado más _moscas _de las que te imaginas" Pero la comisura de sus labios se había arqueado para arriba, y sus ojos ligeramente se habían suavizado.

El silencio siguió por unos momentos más, Natalia comenzó a preguntarse si habían cortado la llamada.

—...No es por eso, Yao-hyung—el tono defensivo de Corea había cambiado, como que se había debilitado por lo que Natalia apoyó más su cabeza en el marco de la puerta, esperando agudizar su oído—. Por supuesto que estoy perfectamente, da-ze. Estoy...igual que siempre—y ella juró que notó como en la última palabra la voz se le partió, aún así Corea rápidamente continúo—. ¡Así que no te preocupes! Más le vale a Russia tener cuidado con tus pechos, eh, ¡que originalmente eran mios, da-ze!—de pronto su tono se había vuelto animado. Pero conforme la situación...Se dió cuenta que era una alegría forzada—. Te mando abrazos hyung. Voy a jugar videojuegos con Natalia—colgó y la mencionada oyó el gran suspiro que dió. Se recargó justó donde ella se encontraba pero de su lado de la puerta, inclinándose hacía abajo hasta que su cuerpo delgado estaba apoyándose de ella para sentarse.

—Duele mucho, Yao-hyung.

Natalia tenía la respuesta a su pregunta. Y no se sentía en absoluto mejor.

.

.

.

_Eres un incosciente, Yong Soo. ¡Podría haberte matado, aru!, ¿En qué estabas pensando en invitarla a tu casa? Es peligrosa._

¿Natalia y peligrosa juntos?, Corea no se lo creía mucho. Quizá si reservada, ¡pero si era adorable!

_¿De qué hablas, no ves el miedo que le tiene Iv-...Russia?_

De pronto sintió malestar y unas ganas terribles de colgar. Aún así siguió escuchando, con la mano que sostenía el teléfono temblando y la otra sosteniéndo una de las mangas de su ropaje haciéndo un muñon con su palma. _Son aliados, si, pero escucha Yong Soo, Belarus es peligrosa, aru. No dejes que se quede contigo, ¡podría tratar de acuchillarte con uno de sus cuchillos mientras duermes, aru! _

Por lo menos su hermano se preocupaba por él, por entre el malestar una diminuta chispa de alegría se manifestó, para luego apagarse al instante. No conocía mucho a Natalia (bueno, de hecho llevaba de conocerla un día) pero de verdad le había agradado, además agradecía que ella se quedase, así no estaría solo, que era de las cosas que menos gustaba; la idea de que China le tuviese tanta aversión no le gustaba.

_O...¿Es por eso, no? Es por lo de Russia y yo..._

Hubiera preferido que no dijera nada, en serio. Corea estaba haciéndo un buen intento en olvidarse de _eso_, pese a que interiormente le dolía y mucho.

"De verdad lo intento, Yao-hyung"

Y de nuevo recurrió a mentir. Se estaba volviendo experto, pensó. Y es por ello que se había alejado paulatinamente de Yao Wang, le dolía el solo verlo. Era feliz con _el. _Solo por esa razón Corea no había "intentado separarlos". Porque por sobretodo, él amaba a China, y aunque la idea de verlo en los brazos de Russia le dolía mucho, la felicidad de él era la suya.

—Duele mucho, Yao-hyung.

Cerró los párpados lentamente. Lo último que vislumbró es como todo se ponía negro.

Cayó inconsciente en brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

Belarus podría haberse ido fácilmente, fingir que no había oído nada y dejarle sólo. Pero a la vez no podía. No después de escuchar el ruido que hacía el cuerpo de él al colisionar contra el frío suelo. Dirigió una rápida mirada hacía la manija. No podía dejarle así.

Abrió con cuidado de no golpearle con la puerta accidentalmente, lo cual no era difícil, porque era de esas tipo armario por lo que empujó la que estaba contraria a donde Corea se encontraba dormitando. Lo miró fijamente: su ropa arrugada, su cabello más alborotado de lo que lo recordaba en la tarde y la expresión de su rostro...Era de dolor. Natalia conocía esa expresión, y bastante bien. Cuando estaba sola en su alcoba, el espejo de la bielorrusa reflejaba esa misma expresión al pensar en Iván.

—No pensé que fuera cierto—susurró casi inaudiblemente, tan solo para ella. Siguió mirándole durante unos instantes más, antes de decidirse a llevarlo a su cama (se lo debía, después de todo). Se agachó y con una suavidad realmente inesperada en su persona lo cargó. No era difícil, porque Corea era muy ligero y su peso era nada comparado con el de otras naciones (Y eso lo había podido asegurar de sus encuentros en la guerra, por ejemplo, con el américano o el alemán).

Se dirigió hacía su cama, de un color naranja chillón con muchas caritas felices plasmadas en el edredón. "Hasta la cama se parece a él."

Lo depositó y posteriormente arropó. Él chico se movía bastante ajustándose a una posición que le resultase más cómoda, balbuceando palabras inentendibles para la chica. Pero una la musitó con total claridad y ella lo entendió:

—No te vayas—sabía que se refería al chino, ¿a quién sino?—No me dejes solo...Yao-hyung—de su rostro una solitaria lágrima rodó hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios. Natalia se sintió mal, hasta la gente como él se derrumbaba.

Le removió la lágrima con sus dedos fríos. Corea sintió un escalofrío y tomó aquello tan frío y suave que le tocaba el rostro con una de sus cálidas manos. Belarus se puso rígida, mientras la mano del coreano tomaba firmemente la suya. No sabía como consolarlo (mucho menos si estaba dormido), porque nunca antes lo había (o querido) intentado. Al final decidió cederle su mano y musitarse unas palabras que sin saberlo en un futuro se harían realidad _significativamente_.

—No estás solo, Yong Soo. Estoy aquí.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	3. III Propinquitates inter duo

**-Disclaimer**: Ni Korea, ni Belarus, ni Russia, ni ninguno de sus personajes tan fangirleantes(?) son de mi propiedad, todo es por obra y gracia de Hidekaz Himaruya-sama.

Agradezco enormemente los Reviews de: Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma, GriisleChan, MidorikawaxRyuuji, Dazaru Kimchibun y Victoria (¡Claro que lo seguiré!), ¡Son un amor! Me animan mucho sus reviews.

**Advertencias**: Malas palabras dichas -y no dichas- por la boquita de Belarus, occ.

* * *

Se desperezó lentamente, tratando en un fútil intento de abrir los ojos; le molestaba en esos momentos que el Sol le hubiese dedicado tanta iluminación. Con una de sus manos se talló los ojos mientras soltaba un perezoso bostezo. Trató de mover la otra mano, para descubrir que estaba sujetando _algo. _Parpadeó, palpando con sus dedos la suave textura de ése _algo_.

Entrecerró los ojos para luego volver a abrirlos, para irlos acostumbrando a enfocar nuevamente su alrededor. Al haberlo casi logrado, estuvo a punto de soltar un ¡Já! que ahogó al por fin visualizar qué o a quién estaba aferrando. Volvió a parpadear sin entender nada. Estaba perdido.

"¿Natalia?"

Corea se incorporó, soltando suavemente la mano de la chica, la cual lucía una expresión…verdaderamente angelical. ¿De verdad era ésa la joven a la cual la mitad (o quizá más) de las naciones temían? Fijó su vista en sus cabellos color plata que caían desperdigados por toda la sabana, donde varios mechones rebeldes tapaban su rostro parcialmente. Estuvo a punto de apartarlos distraídamente con una de sus manos, pero rápidamente Belarus abrió los ojos y lo miró con una expresión indescifrable.

—Hasta que despiertas—le dijo escueta no más abrir la boca, pero aún no cambiaba su rara expresión. Yong Soo esperó unos momentos a ver si decía algo, quizá un ´_Estoy aquí porque…´_, pero de sus labios no había vuelto a salir palabra aún al ponerse de pie (estaba sentada en un improvisado banquillo) y sacudirse lentamente su acostumbrado vestido azulado que lucía unas desprolijas arrugas.

Él aún no entendía nada. Se rascó la nuca decidiéndose a preguntarle:

—Natalia, ¿qué…qué pasó?—ahogó otro travieso bostezo—. ¿Por qué estabas aquí, da-ze?—no era que le molestaba. Para nada. Natalia le gustaba. Aún así sentía curiosidad, si ella hubiese venido a despertarlo o algo así, ¿por qué tomaría asiento y le ofrecería su mano? Algo aquí no cuadraba, pensó.

—Ayer te desmayaste—ella lo seguía mirando fijamente, para después curiosamente apartar la mirada—. Como no pesas nada, te traje a tu cama—aún así eso no terminaba de explicar algunas cosas, como sus interrogantes anteriores.

Desmayaste.

Oh. Yong Soo de pronto recordó de golpe todo, o casi todo. Estaba hablando con su hermano mayor, le había trancado poniéndole escusas luego de un par de reprimendas sobre Belarus y _eso_… y luego recordaba todo negro. "Así que caí inconsciente, da-ze…Entonces Natalia me ayudó." Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, ¡qué buena amiga se había conseguido!

—Gracias Natalia, ¡eres la mejor, da-ze!—y Corea siendo tan efusivo como era rápidamente se paró y la estrechó entre sus brazos recuperando su humor vivaracho.

Belarus suspiró, en verdad prefería que tonteara con ella a que estuviese así como estaba ayer, con aquella mirada tan triste y la lágrima recorriendo su tez asiática. Al recordarlo frunció el seño ligeramente. Corea estaba pasando por lo mismo que ella. ¿Sería prudente hablar con él?

—No estás solo, sabes.

El chico se congeló por unos momentos, aún abrazando a Natalia. Subió la mirada a su rostro y la contempló por unos instantes sintiendo un total deja vú, sus ojos curiosos de repente se nublaron levemente, como si recordara algo. _No estás solo, Yong Soo. Estoy aquí. _Si había escuchado esas palabras, pero no sabía de quién eran. Recordó fragmentos de China y Russia juntos, besándose, abrazándose, riéndose…Recordó tratar de correr a ellos, agitadamente gritando un "¡Yao-hyung!" mientras la imagen de ellos se alejaba más y más conforme corría tratando de alcanzarlos. Todo estaba negro, como recordaba antes de desmayarse. Estuvo ahí solo, llorando y gimiendo como un pequeño niño desdichado. Casi parecía más joven de lo que aparentaba de por si.

No estás solo, Yong Soo. Estoy aquí.

Ya no recordaba más, solo aquellas palabras provenientes de la voz de una mujer de voz suave y serena. Yong Soo la contempló, ¿Sería posible que la que lo consolara en aquél momento de debilidad fuera ella?

—¿Fuiste tú?—la voz fuerte y entusiasta de Corea se había convertido en un bajo murmullo de pronto. Natalia sintió que quizá no debió empezar de esa forma. Sus mejillas se calentaron, ¡qué vergüenza!

—Si— ¿qué podía hacer?, ¿negarlo para salvar su dignidad? Las acciones valían más que mil palabras, y ella había amanecido con él y él lo sabía (o tenía que estarlo suponiendo, porque sino definitivamente sería idiota)—. Lo hice porque te comprendo, Yong Soo—y él no se perdió de que le había llamado por su nombre, como él le había pedido en un comienzo—. Sé cuanto duele. Lo sé. Es lo mismo que siento por Iván—el coreano cayó en cuenta, al ser tan despistado no lo había notado; Belarus siempre se había autoproclamado amar a Russia. Eran iguales. La nación masculina suavizó su mirada antes llena de sorpresa.

Ella lo miraba expectante, a la espera de oírle decir algo. _Lo que fuese. _Él la seguía mirando así como si fuese…no lo sabía, pero la ponía algo nerviosa. Era el primero (como muchas otras cosas) que le dejaba ver vulnerable, porque si, vale, ella siempre había afirmado ávidamente amar a su hermano y que se casarían costara lo que costara. Pero fuera de eso, hablar de los sentimientos era otra cosa muy distinta. Dolor por huir de ella, miedo por sus rechazos, felicidad al tan solo verlo, anhelo al pensar que podrían sembrar un campo de girasoles juntos…Nunca había mencionado nada de eso.

La voz del asiático la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Entonces, ¿no me dejarás solo, da-ze?

—Idiota—pero en vez de querer insultarlo, parecía más bien una especie de mote cariñoso.

Corea sonrió, pero esta vez parecía aún más cálido que las otras veces.

—Ven, vamos a desayunar, ¡Muero de hambre!

.

.

.

—Oye, Natalia.

La chica soltó un distraido "¿mm?" para hacerle saber que lo escuchaba, aún cuando no había apartado la vista del grueso libro de historia bielorrusa que tenía apoyado en su regazo mientras lo leía. Aún cuando irónicamente ella había vivido cada uno de esos momentos, de vez en cuando le interesaba saberla contada desde el punto de vista de alguno de sus habitantes. O incluso un extranjero.

Yong Soo hizo un pequeño puchero, sintiéndose ignorado. Aún así continúo tratando de ver si captaba totalmente su atención:

—¿Eras mona de niña?

Natalia arqueó las cejas algo contrariada, no esperando una pregunta de ése tipo, pero con alguien como él, que saltaba de un tema a otro tal y como si fuese un partido de tennis, nunca se sabía.

—Era casi igual—por fin había levantado la vista del libro al pronunciar la frase. No mentía; mismo vestido, listón, cabello...Sonaba aburrido pero así era.

—¡Lo sabía, da-ze!, entonces si eras mona. ¿Puedo ver una foto, por favor?—Natalia al comprender la frase volteó el rostro a otro lado, ¡Yong Soo siempre encontraba como avergonzarla! Ante su pregunta quedó un pequeño momento pensando. Le iba a decir que no, totalmente; pero al volver a verlo se dio cuenta que se había acercado considerablemente a ella y la observaba (literalmente) con ojitos de borrego degollado. Si hubiese sido otra la persona que la hubiese mirado de esa forma (quitando a sus hermanos por obvias razones) a ella le hubiesen dado arcadas, pero no se hubiese inmutado exteriormente. ¿Qué podía decir? No era el epítome de una niña dulce y fácilmente conmovible.

Lo contempló por unos momentos. Sus ojos brillaban con expectación esperando una respuesta afirmativa. Natalia iba a decir que no, en serio que si...

—Bien—¿Bien?, "Ahora si que me estoy ablandando". Y es que para ella era un tema...un tanto sensible el tema de su niñéz. Después de todo durante gran parte de esta la había pasado lejos de su hermano, en Lituania y otro poco realmente sola.

—¡Gracias Natalia!—dijo Yong con sinceridad, dibujando su habitual sonrisa.

"Espero que nadie se entere de esto" se dijo para sus adentros. Perdería totalmente su reputación si los países se enteraran de esta debilidad que sentía por el bonachón de Corea.

Se dirigió entonces siendo seguida por un coreano entusiasta a su habitación. Recordaba tener fotos. Si, increiblemente Natalia, ¡Si tenía una que otra foto de niñita! Pero no era porque ella lo hubiese querido así, no señor, sino porque Lituania de verdad era tan insistente en esos tiempos que había accedido a regañadientes; después de todo no podía hacer gran cosa, siendo que le pertenecía en esos tiempos turbulentos. Y claro, ella había olvidado votarla.

—Aquí está—dijo pasándole rápidamente a su mano la dichosa fotografía. Corea la contempló. Era en blanco y negro, y se podía apreciar la pequeña figura de una menudita bielorrusa. Iba ataviada por su vestidito, su mismo listón y su cabello solo que un poco más corto. Tenía una expresión parecida a un puchero brabucón que le hizo soltar una risita traviesa.

A Belarus no le hizo gracia.

—¿Te parece gracioso, Yong Soo?—murmuró con una mirada de advertencia, pero el susodicho no le hizo el mínimo caso sino que siguió riendo.

—¡Es que la expresión de tu cara era demasiado tierna!—repuso al por fin recuperarse—. Eso era un puchero muy lindo, da-ze. Creo que hasta me ganaste, ¿a quién le estabas poniéndo mala cara?—inquirió ahora curioso.

—Lituania—siseó el nombre recordando todas las cosas por las que había pasado en esos tiempos. Todo culpa del gran ducado. Los vestiditos rosas que le quedaban como algodón con patas, las mil y un de florecitas que adornaban su cuarto, su cama, ¡hasta su pelo tenía una ridícula corona de ellas! Y mil cosas más a las que había sido sometida por ése voyerista religioso cuando aún tenía agallas.

—Lituania...¡Ah!, ése era uno de los del trio de bálticos esclavos de Russia—se tapó la boca, pero ya lo había pronunciado. Aún así Natalia no se puso rígida, ni se molestó por el mote de "esclavos" sino que su mirada se volvió turbia por unos momentos, para luego volver a su habitual expresión.

—Los mismos—no veía el caso a negarlo, ahora que pensaba objetivamente. Antes había estado tan segada por su hermano que no había pensado en los detalles como en el último tiempo desde que se había distanciado. Les había visto marcas de látigos y moretones...Y ella se había querido convencer que no había sido su hermano, engañándose ciegamente por todo ése tiempo. Pero la verdad era que Russia los maltrataba y les daba órdenes disfrazadas de azúcar. Con todo y todo que no le gustaba el bastardo masoquista, él nunca la había azotado ni golpeado...

—¡Ey, Natalia!—Corea agitó una de sus manos para despertarla de sus cavilaciones, lo cual funcionó, pues la chica de inmediato le miró con un disimulado sobresalto. '¿Si?' pareció decir su expresión en ése momento, pese a que no hubiese dicho palabra esperando que hablara Yong.

—¿Te gustaría que jugáramos videojuegos?, ¡Estoy seguro que te encantarán, da-ze!

"Yo nunca he jugado eso"

—Paso—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Eh!, ¿Por qué?—se lamentó Yong componiendo una pose dramática.

"No quería decirlo pero...Nunca se me han dado las mentiras. Lástima." Se lamentó Belarus, soltando un suspiro resignado.

—Nunca he _jugado _eso—admitió negándose a mirarlo, sabía que si lo hacía el podría convencerla como con la foto -la cual yacía en el bolsillo izquierdo de su vestido-.

Yong se le quedó mirando. _Adorable. _Quería sonreír pero se contuvo, no quería molestarla.

—¿Y?, eso no importa. Puedes aprender—sin esperar a que Natalia respondiese se la llevó directamente a "la sala de juegos" agarrando su mano. Ella ya ni batallaba, Yong era tan insistente que lo creía capaz de estar todo el día tratando de convencerla. Y estaba segura que ése idiota lo conseguiría tarde o temprano.

Lo miró desde atrás, y miró inmediatamente sus manos enlazadas. "Sus manos son cálidas..." no era como que lo había notado por primera vez. Ya de antes, pero le sorprendía como pensaba que eran agradables en contraste con las suyas, tan frías como sus tierras. Inesperadamente se sintió tentada de preguntarle si le molestaba.

—Yong Soo—lo llamó adoptando una expresión más pétrea. Él se giró justo cuando habían llegado al cuarto. Habían dejado de caminar.

—Qué—pronunció afablemente sin inmutarse por su cara. Había usado ésa expresión varias veces y había conseguido espantar a todos los bálticos (incluso Lituania, ¡incluso su hermana mayor!) pero con Corea nada servía.

—Mis manos están heladas...¿Es desagradable?—_diablos, _había sonado tan...débil cuando lo dijo. Y en el fondo una pequeña parte de ella si le importaba.

El peli-castaño mantuvo la expresión en blanco durante unos momentos, para luego cambiarla por un pequeño seño fruncido. ¿Alguien le había dicho eso? Dio dos pasos adelante, acercándose más a ella. Belarus ladeó la mirada hacía otro lado, sin cambiar su semblante. Se estremeció internamente cuando el puso sus dos manos sobre sus hombros, y al mirarle de nuevo para reprocharle por invadir su espacio personal, se quedó en silencio al ver su rostro.

—Es todo lo contrario—y la forma en que lo dijo, con aquella firmeza y la seguridad en su mirada café, aún sosteniendo sus hombros y mirándole con cierta ternura hizo que Natalia aún inconscientemente arqueara sus pálidos labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

_Sonrió_.

—¡Haz sonreído, da-ze!—señaló ensanchando la suya propia con diversión. Natalia rápidamente la ocultó.

—Claro que no—pero ambos sabían que eso no era verdad.

—Lo haz hecho—siguió el coreano como si lo tarareara, rodó sus ojos azules pero ya no había ni exasperación ni molestia.

—No sé de qué hablas. ¿No vamos a entrar?—trató de cambiar de tema avanzando hacía adentro de la sala. Iba a seguir pero una de sus manos fue atrapada por el coreano.

—Natalia

—¿Mmm?

—Deberías hacerlo más seguido, da-ze. Te vez muy linda cuando sonríes.

—...Tonto—y la chica de verdad esperaba que el tarado de Yong Soo no se hubiese fijado que, joder, se había sonrojado. Y su voz había temblado por una milésima de segundo.

"¿Qué diantres está pasando?"

* * *

_Continuará..._


End file.
